Baby Doll
by Musetta31
Summary: Matt, the ECW Champion, has the love of his life. This is pretty much just like a couple of months in their life. Matt Hardy/Shannon Moore. There is a slight lemon in this, meaning M/M stuff. Don't like don't read. 'Nuff said.


_So! This here little one-shot popped into my head when I was listening to music whilst working on She Got Me A Job. So! I own none of the characters, I just write the stories. Also, Baby Doll is the property of Eli Mattson. Listen to this song! It's amazing! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Smiling wide, belt over my shoulder, I walked back to the locker room. I opened the door to find it almost empty, save for Mark, Jeff, and a small blond I hadn't seen in a while.

Mark stood and clapped me on the shoulder. "Nice job, kid." He kept walking and left the room.

Jeff smiled, hugged me, and followed the Deadman, leaving me with the blond.

I walked up to him and dropped the heavy belt. "Hey, baby doll." A smile spread across his face and he stood, wrapping his arms around me. I put a hand on his chin, tilted his face up, and lightly pressed my lips to his before burying my face in his shoulder. "God, I've missed you Shan."

He pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I've missed you too, Matty."

After several comfortable minutes, I lifted my head with a sigh. "I'm gonna go shower. Be back in ten?"

Shannon nodded and released my waist. I walked away a bit when I heard a low whistle. I turned, raising an eyebrow. The blond smirked at me. "Lookin' good, champ."

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow and winked. I shook my head, still smiling, and turned to go shower.

*****

Pushing wet hair back from my face, I carried my duffel bag with me out into the cold air, looking around for a set of headlights. Spotting them, I walked up to a black car with red designs on the hood. That is a damned pretty car. Shivering in the December air, I opened the car door and slid in, happy for the warmth. Shannon turned his head to look at me, his arm draped over the back of my seat. I slid closer to him and kissed him lightly. Smiling a bit, he pushed a hand through my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment before sliding back over. He faced forward, placing a hand on the wheel. He turned the radio on before returning his arm to its previous position. "Hotel, Matty?"

I nodded. "You got it, baby doll."

*****

Looking down at the blond sleeping under me, I let thoughts take over instead of sleep. After the night I'd had, I should've been dead tired, but I was wide awake. Why had he chosen me? Why had I fallen in love with him? I mean, it didn't start off this way. Truth be told, to begin with, I thought he was an obnoxious runt sometimes. But after he came back as the Prince of Punk, something just... clicked. I wasn't sure what, but before I could even stop it, I was in love with the one boy I'd never thought it would happen with. And he loved me back. Smiling, I pressed a kiss to his forehead and cuddled closer, reveling in the warmth. I wasn't sure what had brought me here, but I knew, I was happy.

_I see your smile, I see your eyes  
I don't understand I can't figure out why  
I fell so hard, I fell so fast  
Over you, over you_

* * *

It had been several months since I won the title. And Shannon hadn't had much time to call. It had been almost three weeks since our last talk, and I was missing him like you wouldn't even believe. It was in times like this that I adored writing online. He'd talk to me, and I'd feel so much better than I ever have in my life. But we hadn't even had time for that, with my title on the line every week, and his tattoo parlor booming.

So, when the phone rang, finally, I jumped and answered it instantly. "Hey, baby doll!"

"Hey Matty." I heard his smile on the other end. "Happy anniversary."

Smiling myself, I replied, "Happy anniversary to you too. Didja get what I sent yet?"

"Yeah." He sounded like he picked a vase up and brought it close to the phone, like he was smelling it. "My favorite flower. White roses."

"Exactly." I laughed a bit, looking out the nearby window. Sighing, I spoke again. "Listen, baby doll, I gotta go... Got a big show tomorrow and I'm beat. I'll be home this weekend. Okay?"

"O... Okay, Matty. I love you!"

"I love you too, Shan. Sleep good."

"Always do, in this house."

I smiled, leaning back on the bed. "Good. Good night baby."

"Goodnight."

*****

I hate when I feel like he should be doubting me. Because I know, if I were stuck at home while he was on the road all the time, I'd be suspicious. But after winning the match, I left immediately to catch my plane home. While I was on the flight, the lyrics to an old song popped into my head. I jotted them down and drew a little picture to go with it, stuck it in my pocket, and right before I fell asleep told myself to remember to give it to him when I got there the next morning.

* * *

You're my white rose, my baby doll  
You know I've been waiting forever for you to call  
And if you ever doubt that just read this  
Yeah 'cause it's all for you, only you

Two days is no where near long enough. But it's the night before I'm supposed to leave, and we're laying in our bed together. Petting his hair calmly, I sighed. He lifted his head to look at me. I didn't even have to say it. He knew what was wrong. I didn't want to leave. Shannon pressed his lips to mine, lightly at first, and then with more passion. He turned to face me, laying on top of me, and when we parted for air, he smiled seductively. I raised an eyebrow, but that was quickly turned into an expression of pleasure when his hips pushed into mine. I knew I'd forgotten to do something while I was here.

Smirking, I grabbed his hips and turned so that I was on top. I pressed heavy kisses to his neck and collarbone, making short work of his pants. Mine were gone soon enough after that it was perfect. Skin pressing against skin, I reached for a bottle in my bedside drawer, and dipped my fingers into it, getting a decent amount of the gel inside. I reached back under the blankets, smiling down at him, and after coating my own hardness, slid my hand down under him to tease and prepare his entrance. To my pleasure, he was already set for me, and it didn't take much to get him moaning. I lined myself up with him, and in a quick moment, thrust deeply into the beautiful blond man below me.

Instantly, he let out a loud moan, eyes opening to look at me in the most gorgeous way I've ever seen. I smiled internally. I still remembered exactly where to hit, even after all this time. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and I set a steady rhythm, at first just thrusting, but then I reached a hand between us and stroked him in time. The moans coming from his throat were amazing... I was just there, and I held back. This had to be perfect. It had to be. His eyes had been shut, his hands in my hair, when he opened them and leaned up to me just slightly to whisper in my ear. "Oh, God, Matty, now. Make me cum, now."

I worked my hand fast after that, thrusting equally as quick, and as he called out, clenching around me, I released myself. In the ecstacy of the moment, I could just feel his own relief warm between us.

Finally coming down, I pulled out of him carefully and laid back on the bed, smiling sleepily. He looked at me for a moment, then laid back himself, resting perfectly on my shoulder. His eyes were drifting closed when he whispered breathlessly, "I love you, Matty."

Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, I spoke as I drifted into a deep sleep. "I love you too, baby doll."

*****

The next morning, I woke reluctantly. We showered and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. I sat at the table while he cooked, still stretching out from the night before. It had been longer than I'd remembered. He chuckled when he set the plate down in front of me and my face lit up. Scrambed eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns. My favorite meal. He stood behind my chair, hands gently massaging my shoulders while I ate, and then soon after, we headed out to the airport so I wouldn't miss my flight.

At the terminal gate, I wrapped my arms around the boy's neck with a bit of a sigh. He let his face rest on my shoulder for a bit before backing up to look at me. "You have a flight to catch, Matty."

I nodded. "I know." I bent down and pressed my lips to his. What started as a light kiss ended up one that was strong and passionate. I smiled at him, resting my forehead on his. "Don't forget me, baby doll."

"How could I? You don't forget me!" He laughed a bit.

I shook my head. "I can't forget you. I need you baby."

He ran a hand through my hair again with a smile. "Good. 'Cause I need you too." He sighed, releasing me. "Now, go catch your plane!"

I picked up my duffel bag with a sigh. "I love you."

He just looked at me for a moment, eyes full of several emotions. "I love you too, Matty."

I turned to walk away, slinging the bag over my shoulder, when I heard a low whistle, yet again, behind me. I turned to glance at him with a smirk. "What?"

He laughed a bit. "You look good in my clothes, Mr. ECW Champion."

I looked down at the jeans I wore, which were snug fitting compared to my usual clothes, and the shirt that went over it with Shannon's Punk logo on it. I grinned. "Glad you like it, baby doll. It's all for you."

I see the sunset in your eyes  
when you turn to kiss me goodbye  
It's beautiful, you're so damn beautiful

I love you, I need only you  
My baby doll, baby doll  
I love you

* * *

_Aww, the cuteness, and of course, a lemon this time. Heheh. Like I said in the Amy Fiasco's lemon, I don't have much experience with them, so if it's not that good, let me know so I can make it better. Hope you enjoyed! Keep an eye out for more!_


End file.
